Skrawki, resztki i pragnienia
by Meerevel
Summary: Osiem historii nieszczęśliwego uczucia - tego kanonicznego, prawie kanonicznego i tego trochę mniej. A całość przyprawiona piosenką, w której można znaleźć wszystko.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It still belongs to Kubo-sensei.**

_Dzięki fruną do iNatki i Towarzysza, którym chciało się odgmatwywać to, co pogmatwałam za bardzo ^^ _

Pracowałam nad tym ze dwa tygodnie, namęczyłam się i nawkurzałam co nie miara, a i tak wyszło coś zupełnie innego, niż miało. Jakby w pewnym momencie dostało toto własnego rozumu i napisało się tak, jak samo chciało…

WARNING: totalnie niechronologiczny chaos…

Smacznego życzę.

* * *

Klimat zapewnia:

**Slipknot – Snuff**

Więc jeśli ktoś nie zna, naprawdę radzę posłuchać… :)

* * *

**Urahara i**** Yoruichi**

Bury all your secrets in my skin

Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins

The air around me still feels like a cage

And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again

Przestrzeń pościeli jest ciepła i kojąca, nawet pomimo koszmarnego upału sączącego się z zewnątrz przez wszystkie możliwe szczeliny i szpary. Kojąca bezpieczeństwem znajomego ciała obok i obietnicą krótkiej chwili stabilności w tym bardzo chwiejnym dziś świecie. Nie chcesz stąd odchodzić. Nie chcesz zniknąć znów bez słowa, nie bacząc na fakt, że wymykasz się niczym złodziej z własnego domu i łoża. Nie, nawet jeśli faktycznie tak właśnie się czujesz. Bo za każdym kolejnym razem masz coraz głębsze wrażenie, że kradniesz tych parę chwil z życia kogoś zupełnie innego, normalnego. Kogoś nie naznaczonego zbrodnią i wątpliwej moralności eksperymentami, kto ma _prawo _do odrobiny spokoju. Ty nie masz. Wyrzekłeś się go na zawsze w tamtą feralną noc, niewiele ponad sto lat temu. Wiesz, że gdybyś miał wybierać, zrobił byś to ponownie i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, ale i tak nie możesz oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdybyś potrafił wtedy przewidzieć to, co się wydarzyło choć trochę dokładniej, wszystko potoczyło by zupełnie inaczej, a zbliżająca się wielkimi susami wojna nie byłaby teraz waszym zmartwieniem. Nie byłaby niczyim zmartwieniem…

Mimo to, teraz, leżąc w ramionach swej odwiecznej towarzyszki nie możesz całkowicie zmusić się do snucia rozważań o tym, co mogło być. Nie. Zamiast tego suniesz palcem po jej odsłoniętych ramionach, napawając się delikatnością karmelowej skóry i równomiernym podmuchem chłodnego oddechu łaskoczącego cię w ucho. To twoja mała przystań, której nie oddałbyś za żadne skarby tego ani tamtego świata. Nigdy.

Nagle jednak Yoruichi porusza się w twoich ramionach, burząc kruchą magię tej ulotnej chwili, w której mimo wszystko chciałbyś być zupełnie sam. Tylko ty i twój nigdy niegasnący umysł genialnego naukowca w momencie, w którym nie ma miejsca na kobietę ani rozważania o tych nader przyziemnych potrzebach. Kiedy jesteś tylko ty i wojna - nierozegrana wciąż do końca partia szachów, której za nic nie możesz przegrać. Jesteś tu jednak _z nią_, a pościel wciąż jeszcze nosi ślady waszej własnej gry i nie sposób jest zapomnieć jak jeszcze niedawno było wam razem dobrze. I wiesz, że naprawdę mógłbyś zwalić wszystkie te odbiegające na manowce myśli na karb zawodowego skrzywienia, ale wcale nie chcesz. Musiałbyś tym samym wyrzec się swojej analitycznej, wiecznie niezaspokojonej dociekliwością natury, która od zawsze napędza twoją egzystencję. Tego zaś nie zrobisz. Twoje zakłamanie nie sięga aż tak daleko, a wachlarz, za którym mógłbyś ukryć pęknięcia w fasadzie idealnej maski swojego uśmiechu od dawna leży zapomniany gdzieś w kącie innego pomieszczenia. Może nawet na zewnątrz...?

Kolejne bezsensowne, niepowstrzymywalne rozważania przerywa senny pocałunek, zmuszając cię, byś większość swej uwagi poświęcił tej, która od zawsze bezczelnie ośmielała się zakłócać spokój twoich myśli. Nie zamierzasz jednak protestować w żaden sposób, doskonale wiedząc, jak bardzo _nie_konstruktywna, męcząca i diabelnie słodka będzie to uwaga.

A gdy po wszystkim ona znów zapada w sen, ty kolejny raz zaczynasz planować każdy swój następny krok na drodze do zmatowania Aizena. To w końcu wasza rozgrywka, tylko wasza od samego początku i byle pionki nic nie mogą zmienić. A ty doskonale wiesz, jak się nimi posłużyć, by przeciwnik nie miał najmniejszych szans uciec z szachu. Zwłaszcza, gdy w zaślepieniu nie dostrzeże czyhających nań sideł…

Zaczyna świtać. Pora otworzyć sklep.

* * *

**Nnoitra i Neliel**

So if you love me let me go

And run away before I know

My heart is just too dark to care

I can't destroy what isn't there

Krawędź kopuły pokrywającej Las Noches tchnęła tylko pustką. Poza nią roztaczało się wielkie morze niczego, wypełnione piaskiem i nędznymi okruchami istot, które w swej słabości nie zasługiwały na to, by żyć. Wielkie morze samotności, zbrodni i okrutnych instynktów, w którym zawsze czuł się jak najprzedniejsza z ryb. Bezlitosny król masakry i zagłady, wiecznie nienasycony, wiecznie i wciąż tak obrzydliwie _żywy_… A teraz stałość i martwy spokój opustoszałego krajobrazu psuł jeden, niezwykle barwny jak na czarno-białe standardy Pustego Świata, czerwono-zielony element. Zakrwawione truchło małego dziecka, którego przecież wcale nie powinno tam być.

A może jednak? Może swą makabryczną obecnością tak idealnie wpasowywało się w chłód złowieszczego otoczenia, jakby od zawsze właśnie tam było jego miejsce? Może… A może wcale nie. Było to przecież tylko ścierwo słabeusza niegodnego białych szat i zaszczytnego numeru na plecach. Robaka, który ośmielił się okazać ludzkimi odruchami, słowami niegodnymi wojownika i miłosierdziem. Trup, nic więcej. Proch tej ziemi niczyjej, którym stanie się, jeśli tylko nie skończy jako ofiara hien. Bo w tym świecie, w którym nie panują żadne zasady, a jedynym celem jest przetrwanie, wytrwanie w bezcelowej egzystencji tak długo, jak tylko się da, hien nie brakowało. Był nią w zasadzie każdy z Pustych i Nnoitra patrzący na zwłoki daleko u swych stóp doskonale to wiedział. Sam był przecież najpodlejszą i największą z nich…

Lodowate spojrzenie jedynego oka złagodniało na chwilę, gdy powiew suchego wiatru przyniósł z oddali echo perlistego śmiechu. Puści się nie cieszą, u podstaw ich egzystencji nie leży radość ani beztroska, dlatego dźwięk ten – wciąż niezwykły, nawet jeśli tak bardzo rozmyty przez wiatr – na chwilę obudził w nim najostrzejsze wspomnienie tej, o której właśnie z triumfem powinien zapominać - śmiech. Przepełniony wesołością, radosny, czasem również smutny. Ale zawsze szczery. I była to jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie potrafił w niej znieść nawet bardziej, niż tego cholernego mędrkowania i faktu, że rangą była znacznie wyżej od niego. Śmiech – tak prosta rzecz, która nieopatrznie spowodowała, że właśnie _ona_, właśnie teraz była tylko truchłem, które on – najnowszy bohater sztuki podstępu – dopiero co z mściwą satysfakcją zrzucił z dachu.

Truchło…?

Ścierwo. Trup. Proch. Parszywe nic. Zwłoki. _Ciało?_ Ciało.

Ciało kochanki – tej niedoszłej, znienawidzonej w marzeniach, upragnionej w nienawiści. Rywalki, konkurentki, przeciwniczki doskonałej. Tej, która zupełnie nieświadomie uratowała go przed nim samym, chociaż nie potrafiła uratować przed nim siebie. Która przegrała wszystko nie bacząc na podstęp i intrygę, z której przecież _musiała_ zdawać sobie sprawę. Nie w pełni, ale jednak. Tej jedynej, która zdołała obudzić w nim resztki czegoś, co od dawna powinno być martwe, zimne i nieruchome. Czegoś, co jak miał nadzieję, zniknęło wraz z pierwszą kroplą nie-swojej krwi zlizaną z ostrza, a czego nie potrafił i _nie chciał_ nazywać.

Coś, co nie istnieje nie ma przecież prawa boleć, prawda? Dlatego spojrzał jeszcze raz, ostatni, chcąc na zawsze zachować w pamięci odcień jej włosów i kolor krwi. By przypominały mu pasję i wściekłość, którymi wypełniała jego życie aż do samego końca. Cholera, będzie za tym tęsknił.

Dzieciak poruszył się. Delikatny uśmiech. Pora wracać po nagrodę.

* * *

**Gin: Izuru i Rangiku**

Deliver me into my fate

If I'm alone I cannot hate

I don't deserve to have you

Oh, my smile was taken long ago

If I can change I hope I never know

Leżał tam, pośród kurzu i pyłu, nie starając się nawet błagać o ratunek. Nie było kogo, a ponadto błagania i tak zwykle nie przynosiły skutku. Były bezcelowe, a on przez całe swoje nędzne życie przepełnione podstępem i zdradą zawsze starał się dążyć do czegoś choć trochę określonego. Błagania, jakkolwiek_ pożądane_ by nie były w tak kryzysowej sytuacji, zaburzyły by zaś ten ostatni, ostateczny sens, który potrafił jeszcze nadać swojej egzystencji, grzebiąc przy okazji honor, który wierzył, że ciągle jeszcze posiadał. Leżał więc, patrząc w niebo przez ledwie uchylone powieki, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, z krwią broczącą twarz i żalem niewypowiedzianego pożegnania w sercu. Sam, tak jak zawsze był - opuszczony na placu boju.

Biedny, żałosny szczur, osierocony w życiu, wciąż odtrącany na swe własne życzenie i zgodnie z osobistą, jak najbardziej nieprzymuszoną wolą po prostu zapomniany. Ale zapomniany nie tak zwyczajnie. O nieee. Zapomniany w najbardziej spektakularny ze sposobów, na jakie zapomnianym można zostać. Ichimaru Gin – istota, której zapomniano człowieczeństwo. A że je miał, ukryte gdzieś tam, głęboko pod maską wiecznej obłudy i zakłamanego uśmiechu? Szczegół. Szczególik, drobnostka taka nieistotna. Ichimaru Gin, wieczny lis. Kto by tam się przejmował jego człowieczeństwem…

A jednak, choć potężny i przebiegły jak mało kto, wciąż był tylko człeczyną, który umierał teraz w kałuży własnej, szkarłatnej posoki, odziany jedynie w boleść i rozpacz pogrzebanych szans.

A potem pojawia się _ona_ i cała gra pozorów, którą ciągnął przez całe życie nagle przestaje mieć sens. Bo to ta jedna, jedyna i niepowtarzalna kobieta, która była jego sercem i pocieszeniem. Radością w tych najtrudniejszych z chwil i najsłodszym zmartwieniem. I chociaż jego zbolała dusza raduje się na jej widok całą resztką sił, mężczyzna nie potrafi zmusić warg do uśmiechu. Nie, choć – o ironio! – robił to przez całe życie. Ale ona nie zasługuje na fałsz tak samo mocno, jak on nigdy nie zasługiwał na nią. Patrzy więc tylko szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jak jego Radość coraz bardziej zrasza mu twarz, roniąc coraz to nowe, słone krople nad jego marnym losem i nie potrafi zrobić z tym zupełnie nic. Jest bezsilny. Tak bardzo bezsilny, że mógłby już tylko spać i spać. Całą wieczność.

Walczy jednak ostatkiem sił, z nadzieją, że w przypływie ostatniego, łaskawego uśmiechu losu, zdoła jeszcze ujrzeć swymi gasnącymi oczyma swoje Szczęście. Swojego małego, wiernego Izuru, który swą _jasną_ osobą rozświetlał mu każdą gorycz i mrok. Izuru, jego Prawdziwy Uśmiech , Miękkość i Rozczulenie, do którego aż wstyd było się przyznać. Ale czego dziś nie jest wstyd…?

I-zu-ru...

Uśmiech losu jednak nie nadszedł, jakby kpiąc sobie z wiecznego dowcipnisia i w ostatniej godzinie pozostawiając go na pastwę wyłącznie i tylko siebie. I rozedrganego w rozpaczy Serca, i małolata, który jednak okazał się wystarczająco godzien, by zostawić mu w rękach świat.

A potem, gdy zupełnie nagle – a na pewno niespodziewanie – wszystko znika zastąpione ciemnością, spod zamkniętych powiek, które na zawsze mają już skrywać niepowtarzalny lazur bezchmurnego dnia jego oczu, wytacza się jedna, niezauważona przez nikogo łza. Łza prawdziwej boleści, że nikt, nigdy już nie ujrzy szczerego uśmiechu Gina Ichimaru. Że nie zobaczy go ten i tylko ten, dla którego od zawsze był przeznaczony.

* * *

**Byakuya i Hisana**

I still press your letters to my lips

And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss

I couldn't face a life without your lights

But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight

Wody strumyka były bystre i chłodne, a mimo to ostatnią rzeczą, o której był teraz w stanie myśleć było zanurzenie w nim umęczonych od Shunpo i gorąca stóp. I chociaż upał niemiłosiernie dawał się we znaki, a przenajbłękitniejsze niebo nie nosiło na sobie śladów ni jednej nawet chmurki, dzień ten wcale nie był przyjemnym. I nic do rzeczy nie miało to, że będąc osobnikiem nad wyraz stonowanym, statecznym i wyniosłym, nie miał w zwyczaju spędzać czasu na wygrzewaniu swej arystokratycznie bladej, zimnej skóry w promieniach słońca. Nie chodziło też o to, że z całego swego skostniałego serca nie cierpiał ani gorąca, ani słońca, ani wolnych, letnich dni przepełnionych wszechobecną radością. To wszystko był w stanie jeszcze znieść. Właściwie, był w stanie znieść bardzo wiele - niemal wszystko. _Niemal_. Dziś jednak był _ten_ dzień i nawet ukochane zacisze spokojnego gabinetu, nawet oddychanie bezpieczną monotonią sprawiało ból. Ba! Cóż go dziś _nie_ sprawiało…?

Była bowiem _ta_ rocznica. Przeklęta rocznica jej śmierci.

A znaczyło to tylko – a może aż – tyle, że Kuchiki Byakuya, naczelna, niezniszczalna lodowa góra zaświatów, zamierzał zniknąć z zasięgu wyczuwania i pola widzenia całej społeczności. Zniknąć bardzo skutecznie. A nawet na tyle skutecznie, by sam nie do końca potrafił stwierdzić, czy jeszcze wie gdzie jest i _kim_ jest.

A kiedy był już wystarczająco daleko, tak daleko, że nawet jego mistrzowski Migoczący Krok zaczynał zawodzić, a potężne zazwyczaj reiatsu falowało już tylko niemrawo, osłabłe nadludzkim wysiłkiem, do świadomości wycieńczonego nobila zaczynały napływać gorzkie obrazy ukradzionego szczęścia i tych kilku nielicznych promieni słońca skrytych w uśmiechach, które jeszcze grzały zamiast parzyć.

Nie minęła jednak dłuższa chwila nim arystokrata, wielki kapitan – _po prostu_ _wdowiec_ – zmęczony aż do kresu zostawił za sobą mostek i strumyk, i przysiadł pod jednym z okolicznych drzew, chłodząc w jego cieniu spocone czoło. Dziwnym mogłoby się wydawać, że ktoś z jego pozycją i statusem społecznym wykazuje tak bardzo _ludzkie_ odruchy, ale przecież nie ma na tym świecie takiego prawa, które odmawiałoby człowieczeństwa temu, kto cierpi. Któremu nie pozostało nic ponad upajanie się bólem tych kilku wspaniałych chwil, które odeszły bezpowrotnie, wydarte przedwcześnie wraz z wielką raną. Tą, która miała nigdy nie zniknąć. Nie zabliźnić się. Byakuya zaś, wbrew pozorom, nie był wyjątkiem. Jego ból po stracie ukochanej był tak samo wielki i niszczący, jak każdego innego człowieka. A może nawet _bardziej_, zważywszy na to, że on dla swej miłości złamał zbyt wiele reguł i nieprzełamywanych konwenansów, by móc w pełni cieszyć się tym uczuciem. Uczuciem zbyt krótkim, by w czasie swego trwania zdążyło pokonać gorycz gniewu Starszych.

Nie był wyjątkiem i nie ważnie jak bardzo nie chce się w to wierzyć, cierpiał, płakał i błagał na kolanach los o zmianę swych okrutnych sądów równie rozpaczliwie, jak wszyscy mu podobni. A teraz siedział sam, zupełnie sam, zagubiony w przypadkowej samotni, rozpamiętując wszystko to, co było, i co mogłoby być, gdyby koło fortuny potoczyło się innymi drogami, a fatum postanowiło spojrzeć nań choć odrobinę przychylniej.

Tak się jednak nie stało, czasu nie można zawrócić, a raz podjęte decyzje zawsze zmieniają się w końcu w nieprzebyty mur, w który można już tylko bezskutecznie walić obolałą od razów głową. Zupełnie tak samo, jak on.

Czas więc płynął, nie będąc jednak w stanie zmusić do ruchu zastygłego w niemym, żałobnym lamencie arystokraty, celebrującego w samotności swój żal. Aż w końcu zapadł zmierzch. A jutro znów trzeba być _sobą_…

…**i Renji**

So save your breath, I will not hear

I think I made it very clear

You couldn't hate enough to love

Is that supposed to be enough?

Minęły całe wieki, odkąd ostatni raz pozwoliłeś sobie spojrzeć na niego tak, jak spoglądasz teraz. Wieki, odkąd został kapitanem, najpierw ci dorównując, a potem przewyższając swą potęgą. Wieki, odkąd w końcu go doceniłeś, zostawiając za sobą ciągle otwartą furtkę swobodnego przeznaczenia, z której nigdy nie skorzystał. Chciał, owszem. Gdy był jeszcze mały i słaby, gdy tylko w tobie widział swój wzór i cel, i ostateczne zwycięstwo. Wtedy jednak nie pozwoliłeś mu zbliżyć się do siebie, wierząc z całego serca, mając głęboką nadzieję, że może kiedyś...

Nadzieja jednak zawiodła, wiarę zakopałeś w najdalszym kącie swojej podświadomości, a jedyna szansa na coś pięknego – może nawet _najpiękniejszego –_ przepadła raz na zawsze, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie żal i zbyt wiele nieprzespanych nocy. Odszedł. Odszedł całkiem po prostu, zostawił cię za sobą, podążając swoją własną ścieżką na wyżyny mocy i nie wrócił już nigdy więcej. A tobie pozostało tylko przyglądanie się, jak rośnie w siłę i swym blaskiem coraz bardziej przysłania twój coraz mocniej blaknący z czasem - niegdyś tak wspaniały - róż. Ciągle jednak nie potrafiłeś zrozumieć _dlaczego_. Dlaczego, choć wpatrzony był w ciebie niczym w obraz, choć z niegasnącą determinacją ciągle i wciąż dążył do tego, by _móc_ cię pokonać, choć doskonale wiedziałeś, że jest w tym też coś więcej, nagle przestał się starać, jakby bojąc się przekroczyć tę ostateczną, ostatnią z granic. Uciekł od ciebie tak, jak ty wciąż uciekałeś od niego, zostawiając za sobą pustkę złamanych obietnic, których żaden z was nigdy nie składał. Nie rozumiałeś, co powodowało najpierw złość wiecznie goszczącą na tej niezwykłej twarzy, gdy tylko pojawiałeś się w pobliżu, a potem lęk i bolesną rezygnację, i coś jeszcze, czego nigdy nie potrafiłeś dokładnie zdefiniować, a co zwykło czaić się w samych kącikach jego przymrużonych oczu.

Nie rozumiesz tego do dziś i nie wiesz, czy w ogóle _chciałbyś_ kiedyś zrozumieć. Sytuacje podobne tej, w którą obaj jesteście uwikłani nie biorą się przecież znikąd, a ty nie chcesz wiedzieć, co znów zrobiłeś źle i jak bardzo bolesne to było. Zwłaszcza, że Renji – zawsze pierwszy, by wykrzyczeć swoje zdanie w głos – nigdy nie rzucił ci tym w twarz. A znaczyć to mogło tylko jedno. Że tym razem schrzaniłeś sprawę naprawdę mocno. _Niewybaczalnie_ wręcz.

Nie ważne jednak, jak bardzo chciałbyś obarczyć całą winą za to, co się działo siebie i tylko siebie – ta nieco bardziej egoistyczna część twojej świadomości nigdy nie potrafiła się z tym w pełni pogodzić. Bo to _on _odszedł. On zostawił cię wtedy, gdy najbardziej potrzebowałeś wsparcia. Niemo, ale jednak, a on doskonale o tym wiedział. Musiał wiedzieć – znał cię przecież lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. I może nawet trochę wstyd to przyznać, ale zawsze potrafił rozgryźć cię znacznie skuteczniej niż twoja własna, zmarła dawno żona i nieco nazbyt ciekawska siostra…

Nie wiesz więc, i pewnie nigdy już się nie dowiesz, co tak naprawdę się zepsuło, ani kiedy. I ośmielasz się przypuszczać, _wiesz_, że on też nie do końca ma o tym pojęcie. A wszystko dlatego, że żaden z was nie potrafił dostatecznie mocno uwierzyć w szansę, którą podarował wam przewrotny los. Nie potrafiliście otworzyć oczu, serc i ducha na wołanie przeznaczenia, coraz bardziej zatracając się we własnej małości i egoizmie, zamiast pozwolić sobie nawzajem wnieść odrobinę światła we wspólną egzystencję, która mogła stać się najpiękniejszym, co was spotkało.

Ale teraz znów jest dzień. Może ostatni już dzień waszej klęski? Zdecydujcie sami...

* * *

**Ulquiorra i Orihime**

I only wish you weren't my friend

Then I could hurt you in the end

I never claimed to be a saint

Oh, my own was banished long ago

It took the death of hope to let you go

Rozpadanie się w proch i pył wcale nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych czynności. Nie wierzycie? Spytajcie więc Ulquiorry Shiffera, on z chęcią wam powie. Albo może jednak nie powie, zważywszy na fakt, że jego prochy aktualnie hasają radośnie rozwiewane wiatrem. No cóż. Peszek, jak to powiadają.

A może Diabeł nie taki wcale straszy, hmm?

Przecież bycie jedną z miliarda cząsteczek dawnej całości ma też swoje plusy. Słowo! Na przykład, nikt od takiej cząsteczki nie wymaga, żeby walczyła z wrogiem, kiedy brak jej już sił, ani by rzuciła swoje jedyne uczucie jako dywan na podeptanie pod przepełnione ideą stopy swego władcy. Nie. Cząsteczki są wolne. Tak wolne, jak żadne - żywe czy też _martwe_ - istoty nigdy nie będą. Cząsteczki mogą frunąć gdzie im się tylko żywnie podoba, nieograniczane przez żadne mury ani granice, o prawach i śmiesznych zakazach nawet nie wspominając. Mogą przemierzać nieskończone przestrzenie bez żalu czy zmęczenia, czerpiąc z podróży jedynie radość odkrywania. No, mogłyby. Mogłyby wszystko, gdyby tylko nie istniał taki jeden malutki, maluteńki szkopulik. Otóż, cząsteczka mimo wszystko jest tylko cząsteczką. Marnym cieniem dawnej świetności i jako taka nie może odczuwać. Niczego. _Absolutnie_ niczego. No, nein i niet. Nigdy, aż po wsze czasy. I nawet świetlanej przyszłości O Wielki Aizen nie jest w stanie nic z tym zrobić.

A jako, że nawet on – _wielki_ – nie podoła, to już tym bardziej taki zwykły, biedny Espada, który – jak już wspominaliśmy – rozpadł się w pył. Tragedia to, czyż nie? Tragedia tym większa, że ów nieszczęśnik rzeczonym pyłem stał się na oczach swej _ukochanej_, sięgając akurat po ostatni, rozpaczliwy i pożegnalny dotyk. Którego oczywiście nie było, ale to już zupełnie inna para trampków. A skoro już o trampkach mowa… Kto wiedział, że porwane księżniczki z syndromem sztokholmskim najlepiej czują się w czerwonych? No? Łapka w górę! Bo tego… Ulquiorra wiedział. Ale jest pyłem, więc nam nie powie, farfocel jeden przebrzydły...

Nie powie też, jak wielkim ciosem jest poświęcenie wszystkiego, łącznie z sobą, by z honorem pozwolić odejść tej, której zatrzymać nie ma się prawa. Której nie sposób milczeniem skłonić do własnych racji, a która zdaje się być całym twym jaśniejącym światem. Nie powie, bo wojna na zawsze odebrała mu głos i – przede wszystkim – nadzieję. Nadzieję na to, że wszystko może skończyć się inaczej, a zgorzkniałe nietoperze też maja szansę na Happy End. Bo nie mają. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wierzy w szczęśliwe zakończenia dla „tych złych" i nawet małe dzieci wiedzą, że księżniczka nigdy nie wybierze smoka. Smoki są przecież złe, podłe i zieją ogniem, w którym można się sparzyć. I nie ważne, że ten smok ział raczej lodem niźli piekielnym powiewem, a książę na białym Hollowie ręce miał tak samo skrwawione jak i on. W bajkach, nawet tych aż za bardzo rzeczywistych, liczy się przecież schemat, prawda? Prawda. Tak więc i tu zły smok umiera, choć z sercem na dłoni, a księżniczka wraca z księciem do swej własnej krainy, choć cierpi katusze.

A jaki płynie z tego morał?

Bycie cząsteczką wcale nie jest takie złe. Cząsteczki są wole i – co najważniejsze – nie cierpią. No, chyba, że przed śmiercią…

* * *

**Shinji i Aizen**

So break yourself against my stones

And spit your pity in my soul

You never needed any help

You sold me out to save yourself

Okolice sklepu Urahary tonęły w przyjaznym letargu zupełnie tak samo jak zazwyczaj, gdy na świat spływało choć trochę spokoju. Nie, żeby martwiło go to jakoś specjalnie - zwłaszcza, że był bardziej niż pewien, iż cały ten spokój skończy się znacznie szybciej, niż się zaczął. Przynajmniej tym razem. Aizen ciągle przecież czuwał, knuł i kombinował, chcąc zapewne jak najszybciej posłać ich wszystkich do piachu, więc nie mogło być mowy o zbyt długiej sielance, która i tak trwała wszak już jakiś czas. Wszyscy wiedzieli o tym doskonale, ale Shinji czuł to chyba najbardziej. Był przecież _odpowiedzialny_ za cały ten bałagan z Hougyoku, Hollowfikacją i wojną, która niebawem zebrać miała swoje żniwo. I najmniejszego znaczenia nie miało to, że żadnym ze swych długich palców nie dotknął się plugawych planów Sousuke. Nie. Ważnym było to, że jako jedyny _mógł_ zdać sobie z nich sprawę, a przez egoistyczną wiarę w nieomylność własnych sądów skazał siebie i swoich współtowarzyszy na bolesną tułaczkę po świecie, trwającą przeszło wiek. I w tym właśnie leżała jego wina. W obmierzłej, obdartej ze wszystkich świętości, naiwnej wierze mimo wszystko i przeciw całemu rozsądkowi - wierze w niewłaściwego człowieka. W potwora, mówiąc ściślej.

A żeby było jeszcze zabawniej, Shinji nigdy _nie chciał_ w niego wierzyć. Nie chciał pokładać jakiejkolwiek ufności w istocie tak przebiegłej i przesiąkniętej chorą ambicją aż do szpiku kości, jaką Aizen od zawsze był. Wiedział, że tak.

Ale stało się. Niezależnie od swojej woli, od swych _podejrzeń_, zapałał doń nikłym cieniem zaufania, które potem – pomimo całej reszty planu niezbliżania się do swego porucznika – przerodziło się w coś więcej. W pewność, że chociaż_ coś_ na pewno się stanie i że bez wątpienia nie będzie to nic dobrego, on – Kapitan piątej dywizji, Hirako Shinji – wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku.

A potem przyszła zdrada i nic, nigdy nie miało być już takie samo.

Życie z maską nie było łatwe, zwłaszcza na początku. Zwłaszcza, gdy potraktowano ich – _jego_ – jak nic niewarte śmieci i wyrzucono z jedynego domu, jaki kiedykolwiek znali, wprost w bezkres rzeczywistego świata. Jak zepsute zabawki – bo tym właśnie byli dla Seireitei: żołnierzykami z odłamaną rączką. Zostali więc zmuszeni zacząć zupełnie nowe, inne, może nawet lepsze życie, a wszystko to była tylko jego, Shinjiego wina i zasługa. Bo dał się omotać czekoladowym źrenicom o jedną, nieszczęsną chwilę za długo.

A teraz nadszedł czas, by stawić _im_ czoła. Twarzą w twarz i z pełnym rynsztunkiem. W regularnej bitwie, wojnie, sporze na uklepanej ziemi. Bo nie zamierzał wybaczać ani zdrady, ani masek, ani tej cholernej, zawiedzionej ufności. Nie, kiedy odegrał rolę li i jedynie pionka na szachownicy podstępu, a osoba, która mogła stać się solą jego życia wbiła mu swoje ostrze w plecy, tnąc prosto w serce. O tak… Czas wyrównać rachunki.

Wyrównać i…

I pogrzebać ostatecznie to, co nigdy nie powinno było się narodzić nawet w najbardziej odległych zakamarkach jego duszy. Nawet, jeżeli wtedy sytuacja byłaby inną. Nawet, gdyby _on _był inny. Shinji westchnął, tracąc na moment swój nieprawdopodobny uśmiech i powoli podniósł się z wielkiego, niewygodnego kamienia, na którym dotychczas spoczywał.

Gdzieś w oddali zegar wybił południe. Czas przedyskutować plan.

* * *

**Hichigo i Ichigo**

And I won't listen to your shame

You ran away, you're all the same

Angels lie to keep control

Oh, my love was punished long ago

If you still care don't ever let me know

Odszedłeś, nie ma cię, nie ma nas, nie mam już nic. Nie słyszysz mojego głosu, nie wyczuwasz mocy, nie potrafisz się tu znaleźć choćbyś nawet bardzo chciał. Nie chcesz jednak i na tym polega właśnie cały problem. Że przez te długie, niesamowicie długie i straszne miesiące nie wysiliłeś się nawet na tę jedną, jedyną próbę skontaktowania się tu z nami. Skontaktowania _ze mną_. Jakby wszystko to, co było, co zdarzyło się raz, a potem zdarzało jeszcze i wciąż nigdy nie miało miejsca. Jakbyś zapomniał wszystkie nasze kłótnie, bitwy i niesnaski. Całą tę przelaną krew, nieszczęsne słowa rzucane w przestrzeń tylko po to, by zadawać ból i uśmiechy pełne jadu, których nie potrafił się wyzbyć żaden z nas.

A może…

Może ty wcale nie chcesz pamiętać, co, Ichigo? Ten świat nie jest już twoim światem i już nigdy pewnie nie będzie. Miałeś więc pełne prawo odciąć się od całego tego bajzlu najbardziej, jak tylko się dało i zacząć wszystko od początku. Zbudować siebie, całą swoją rzeczywistość bez potwora, który pragnie przejąć twoje ciało i moc, i który reprezentuje tę mroczniejszą stronę twojej nieskalanej brudem i niegodziwością duszy. Beze mnie. Bez pasji, mocy, możliwości i siły. Beze mnie… bez _siebie?_

Mhmm, jasssne. Jak słońce i słoneczniki. A nawet jak ta cholerna pierwsza gwiazdka na parszywym lipcowym niebie. Kurosaki i radosna bezczynność, co? Dobre sobie. Normalnie, w życiu się tak nie uśmiałem! Hahaha! Ha! Ha… No dobra, masz mnie. Na wszystkie świętości, których nigdy nie znałem, masz mnie! Bo to wcale nie jest śmieszne. Przeciwnie, to na tyle przerażające, że przez cały ten miniony czas nie raz zastanawiałem się, czy kiedykolwiek tu wrócisz. Czy zechcesz wrócić i czy wszystko będzie jeszcze tak, jak dawniej. Choćby przez krótką chwilę. Ale wątpię w to, wiesz? Bo... miałeś być niezniszczalnym, niezwyciężonym pośród małych i słabych! A tymczasem mogę teraz tylko przyglądać się zza rogu świadomości _twojej_ słabości, niezwykle gorzkiej słabości, spływającej co noc rzeką soli, gdy masz absolutną pewność, że nikt nie widzi.

Ale JA widzę. Oni też widzą i chyba zamierzają coś z tym wreszcie zrobić, bo stary Kapelusznik coraz częściej uśmiecha się bardziej przekornie niż zwykle, a ta irytująca karlica czasem wypożycza sobie twoją szafę i słucha. To niewybaczalne jak traktują twoją prywatność, kiedy powinienem być tu tylko ja. Należysz przecież do mnie, Królu. Tylko do mnie. Zawsze należałeś, tak jak i ja należałem do ciebie. Tworzyliśmy jedność, nierozerwalne jestestwo dwóch istnień w tym samym ciele i dwóch świadomości w tej samej duszy. Jesteśmy sobą nawzajem, swoim przeciwieństwem i dopełnieniem, swoim…

Och. No tak.

A więc jednak. Sądzisz zatem, że powinienem podziękować ci za wszystkie te obietnice, które okazały się kłamstwem? Za to, że zawsze byłem tylko narzędziem i nikim więcej, wbrew temu, co mówiły wszystkie twoje pocałunki skrywane w głębokim cieniu wieżowców, rzekomo ze strachu przed starym Zangym? Masz rację. Dziękuję. Bo właśnie dlatego i _tylko_ dlatego cała moja upiorna pustka gdzieś wyparowała. Niezauważalnie dla ciebie, ale jednak.

A teraz, skoro mimo wszystko wracasz do gry, zniknę. Tym razem już na zawsze. Zwłaszcza, że jesteś teraz wystarczająco potężny, by radzić sobie o _własnych _siłach. I nieważne, jak bardzo mnie to obchodzi. Jestem tylko twoim cieniem, pamiętasz? A cienie są po to, by niknąć we wszechogarniającym blasku.

Żegnaj więc, Kurosaki Ichigo - moja jedyna rzeczywistości.

**KONIEC**

* * *

Kącik biadoleń:

1. AAA! Nie wierzę, że to napisałam.. Urahu, świętości moja nienaruszalna, przebacz!

2. Wiem, że pomimo wspaniałej, czterocyfrowej liczby słów to wciąż są tylko miniaturki i gdybym chciała, mogłabym każdą ciepnąć do osobnego rozdziału, bo tak naprawdę nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego. Wtedy jednak straciłyby nawet tę resztkę złudzenia, że są całością, które daje im chociaż cytowana po kolei piosenka :D

3. Wybaczcie za Ulka. Ale to było doprawdy zbyt piękne, żeby się powstrzymać :D O, i za bardzo nieShirowatego Shiro też przepraszam..

4. Jeśli wypada zmienić toto na M to proszę, powiedzcie.


End file.
